Blain
Blain is a young Keyblade Wielder and main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn, born in Radiant Garden the day Sora and friends took on the army of one thousand Heartless. He was raised in Radiant Garden and grew up hanging out with out with the other children. He discovered his keyblade, Sonic Rush, on his fourteenth birthday. Now a Keyblade wielder, he decided to join the Radiant Garden Guard Squad. Story Blain was born the day Sora and co. defeated the army of one thousand heartless. His father saw the battle himself and wished for his newborn son to grow as brave and strong as Sora someday. Blain grew up in Radiant Garden learning the lore and legends of The Garden as well as other worlds. He idolized Sora and, like his father, wished that he could be like him. The boy trained himself in his own style of swordplay, using a wooden keyblade he had built. He would also play ballgames with his friends which gave him further exersize and training. On the morning of his fourteenth birthday, he woke up with a real Keyblade in his hands. When Sora, now a grown man and a leader of the Radiant Garden Guard Squad (formally Radiant Garden Restoration Comitee), discovered this, he promted the boy to join the Guard Squad. While training the boy as a guard and Keyblade Aprentice, Sora studied Ansem's Reports over and over again until he finally surmised the reason for Blain's abillity to wield a Keyblade. Durring the battle with the Heartless army fourteen years ago, one of the hearts released from a Heartless was unable to go to Kingdom Hearts. It became lost and, naturally, it would have settled in the most vulnerable of vessles, the baby Blain's body. The heart melded with Blain's heart, making it twice as strong. With such a strong heart, its light would no doubt form a Keyblade. Blain continued to train under Sora as a Keyblade Aprentice. However, a letter from The King takes Sora and Blain to Disney Castle. Appearance Blain is a fourteen-year-old boy with a lean build, lightly tanned skin, black hair with spiky bangs and dark green eyes. He wears a grey unzipped hoodie with dark grey pockets and usually wears the hood over most of his hair. Underneath his hoodie is a red T-shirt with the word "DANGER" written vertically in black, Old English font in the middle of the shirt. He has a thin silver chain ending in an inverted Hidden Mickey around his neck. He wears long baggy cargo pants with an army camo style pattern. His shoes are black sneakers with silver zippers instead of laces, quite similar to the ones Sora wears in Kingdom Hearts II. When visiting Sherwood Forest, he transforms into a crusader, complete with a helmet and chain mail shirt which replaces his hoodie. When visiting the world Mossflower, he transforms into a squirrel. His hoodie is replaced by a weather-beaten, grey cloak in this form. Personality Back in Radiant Garden, Blain considered himself to be the expert on the history of the town as well as its myths and legends. Blain is generally friendly and cheerful, but he knows when to be serious. A trait he shares with Sora is his (unintended) disrespect for his superiors; he calls King Mickey simply "Mickey" and calls Sora by name, although Keybladers ought to call their Masters "Sir" or "Master". Powers and Abilities Being a Heartspawn, Blain has greater physical strength and endurance than most humans. Because of his strong heart, his light formed the Keyblade "Sonic Rush", a Keyblade stronger than most basic keyblades. It gives him the ability to move at speeds that can even exceed the speed of sound. He is also able to use magic. Fire - Shoots a fireball at an enemy that exploads on impact. Blizzard - Shoots an ice crystal that homes in on the enemy. Thunder - Strikes the enemy with a lightning bolt from above. Cure - Creates a ball of healing energy, restoring some of Blain's health. Sabre - Increases Blain's attack power for a short amount of time. Aero - Fires a jet of air that stuns the enemy for a short amount of time. With the power of his keyblade, Blain can also pull off Sonic attacks. Sonic Rave - Blain dashes at high speeds, slashing through enemies on the way. Sonic Burst - Emits a pulse of sonic energy at close range which sends enemies flying backwards. Sonic Gun - Shoots a steam of lasers that home in on enemies. Sonic Ultima - Blain flies at high supersonic speeds, slashing through enemies over and over. It finishes with a pulse of sonic energy that sends enemies rocketing backwards. Support Dodge Roll - Rolls out of the way of attacks. Block - Parries attacks aside. If timed right, it can send some projectiles back at the enemy. Counter Attack - Attacks enemy right after block. Grind - Allows Blain to zip along rails. He can perform basic attacks while grinding. Glide - Alows Blain to freely glide through the air. Quotes In Cutscenes "Trust me! I know A LOT more about the old stories than most people." "Sora?! He's here?! I can't believe this! This is gonna be AWESOME!!!" "Hey, I'm faster than I look. Want me to show you?" "Am I...yeah...I'm just lucky to wield a keyblade...I guess..." "Gah...I thought you said that you'd go check it out first, Cath? Ladies first, right?" "Don't sound so shocked...you should've seen that one coming!" "Not a chance, Xensur! I'm getting my friends back and stopping you guys! Now give them back!!" "I don't care what you say! I've beaten you Six before...I can do it again!" "I'm...sorry...I thought that I could be a hero...but...I'm not just gonna give up!" "Face it, Axon...you Nobodies failed...again." "C'mon, guys...let's head home. I have a feeling everything will be a lot slower there..." In Battle "Fire!" / "Light it up!" (casting Fire) "Freeze!" / "Ice!" (casting Blizzard) "Thunder!" / "Take that!" (casting Thunder) "Shield!" / "Whoa!" (casting Reflect) "Heal!" / "Here we go." (casting Cure) "Wind!" / "Away you go!" (casting Aero) "Power!" / "Huh? Sweet!!" (casting Sabre) "Too slow?!?" (using Sonic Rave) "Ready...Boom!!" (using Sonic Burst) "Ready...Fire!" (using Sonic Gun) "Time to blow you away!!!" (using Sonic Ultima) "of party member!!" (using Limit with party member) "Let's do this!!" (Limit Finale) "Too easy!" (finishing Limit) See Also *Ren *Kryke Category:Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn